


An Unexpected Bonus

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: Tumlr prompts, Asks and ideas [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A challenge from my son, AU where Luke gets discovered on 7BBY and is brought to Tarkin's presence, Completely AU, Confrontation with Krennic, Gen, Luke knows about Vader, Max and Mia, Original idea from th3m0pyl43, Tarkin dies..., Vader hides the boy with the Veers, Zev doesn't grow up to be a dork, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: It's 4BBY and Colonel Maximilian Veers took the kids to Imperial Center! Luke has been with them for almost three years.A confrotation with Krennic will happen. But Luke can manage himself!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [th3rm0pyl43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3rm0pyl43/gifts), [RedDragonofMirkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDragonofMirkwood/gifts).



> For some reason poor Krennic has definitely drawn the shortest straw in my fics...because I write him as being really mean!
> 
> Which in no way reflects my opinion on Ben Mendelsohn! Much for the contrary!

 

**An unexpected bonus**

 

4BBY, Imperial Center

 

Luke had been running around the hangars near the Imperial Palace…

…again!

That boy was going to get his hair completely white, Max swore! 

Almost three years ago, Vader had thought it to be wise for the, then Major, Veers to take the young Tatooinian boy to Denon with him! The reasons for that, only Vader knew…But Luke didn’t seem to mind. 

   Zev had treated the boy at bit coldly in the first two weeks, but now they had actually become good friends.

   Which also meant that wherever Luke was, Zev was likely to be found too! Running around the hangars, making all sorts of question to the mechanics, was the boys hobby! They loved anything to do with starfighters and every other kind of ship. As long as it flew, they would sit mesmerized listening to the ground crew’s teachings about engines, ammunition and aerodynamics…

   Recently married  to his darling Mia and expecting their first child in common, tagging along with four other kids, proved exhausting, from time to time!

   Thank the Gods they all had fallen ‘under the spell’ of  the new Mrs. Veers! She seemed to have an uncanny way of always knowing the  right words to say to the kids to get them to behave. Even Zev had dastrically changed!

   But today she had suffered some bad cramps, and the doctor had told her to rest for the rest of the day. Which meant he was alone with the kids on Imperial Center…for two whole days!

   He hoped he could have stayed in Corellia, but the lecture he was hosting about the Armoured Transport Division, was mandatory!

   He arrived at the hangar where the new TIE interceptors, just arrived from Kuat, where. And obviously, there stood those two!

   “What are you two doing?” Max chided them, but keeping a casual tone.

   “ Are do you think dad? Where checking these beauties…I mean look at them! Aren’t they awesome?” Zev was practically hoping from one foot to another, while Luke kept fiddling with every valve he could get his hands on.

   “Luke! Stop that!” He took the blond boy by the arm pulling both youngsters to his side. “You’re going to break something!”

   “Aww, shucks, Max! You know I’m good with mechanics! I could probably tear this thing apart and put it back again!” Luke told him, with a bit of a brash tone to his voice.

   Not that he wasn’t right…he was a bit of a prodigy when it came to mechanics!…and flying!

   Did that boy love flying!

   “Alright Mr. smarty-pants…lets get going!” He signalled them, as the boys moaned in disappointment. “And don’t give me those faces… I need to go to the auditorium in less than an hour. And I still need to take both of you hot shots back to the hotel! “

   “Can’t we go with you, dad? Please?” Zev begged, clinging to his father’s arm. 

   “Yeah, Max! We’d be good…like really good!” Luke added. 

   “Like both of you can be quiet for two whole hours…”

   “Aw…come on dad!”

   “We’ll be quiet! We can be quiet! Wanna see us be quiet?” Luke was an expert in putting up this expression that you couldn’t quite make out if he was serious, or joking!

   Suddenly the boy went stiff and pale. His eyes were slightly vacant for a while, but then got their usual shade of cerulean blue, back.

   Max knew what that meant…

   Luke had felt something!

   Controling his force abilities had been a bit of a stretch to someone like him. But Mia being also force sensitive herself (although she hated that profoundly…), had been a precious help in leading the boy on the right direction.

   “Well, well, well…if it isn’t everyone’s favourite dirtpounder…” 

   Max turned on his heels slowly, trying to hide his disgust.

   Orson Krennic!

   He hated that man!

   The gall of him, standing there like nothing had happened…like he hadn’t threatened Mia! Like he hadn’t sent Piett to kriffin’ MedBay!

   One day he’d fall out of grace…and the gods willing, he’d be there to witness it!…eating chips just for the hell of it!

   “Well, well, well, if it isn’t everyone’s least favourite ISB agent…” He bit back.

   “How’s dear Mia?”

   “ Away from you, thank you very much…so yeah, she’s just awesome!” Max was trying his best not to go for his blaster…

   Luke was watching the man very attentively, like evaluating him.

   “ Do you have a problem, kid?”

   “Nope…but you should talk to your tailor…that jacket doesn’t fit well, and the cap looks awful on you! I guess that’s why you wear the cape, uhn? To cover it all? Although, you should totally loose the cap..”

   For an instant, that felt like an eternity, Max froze…He couldn’t believe Luke had thrown at Krennic the very same insults Mia had offered him not even a year ago! 

   Krennic was obviously in a rage. He took at step forward, but Luke just faced the man, completely unafraid.

   “You will not do anything to me, Zev or Max…” The voice was but a whisper, but the eyes were glazed. “ You will go away, and not bother us again…ever!”

   Krennic repeated all Luke had said…word per word! And then he turned on his heels and just left…like nothing had happened!

   “Luke…”Max warned him.

   The boy went all red, but his voice didn’t waver one bit. 

   “I know…’ _do not use your force abilities around other Imperial personnel_ '. Except you…or Vader…” Luke still couldn’t bring himself to say the word father, when speaking of Lord Vader…Sometimes, not even the Colonel could bring himself to believe that Darth Vader was indeed the supposedly deceased Anakin Skywalker! Former Hero of the Clone War!…and a fallen Jedi! 

   He pitied the boy…It was too much for him to take with his age…He ruffled his hair and Zev’s too.

   “I’ll pretend I didn’t see anything, if you don’t go bragging about it to anyone! Ok…let’s grab something to eat before we go to the auditorium.”

   The two boys cheered with enthusiasm and ran in front of him, into the sunny day outside of the hangar.

   He could hear the boys laughing with joy and it made his heart warm…

   He’d gone from a sulking widower, to a newly married man, a father to be, and he had his kids living with him in Coronet City…

   …and Luke!

   Luke had been an unexpected bonus! 

   Life was good!


End file.
